Gou Koudou (A New Decade)
is Kiriko Shifter's younger brother and a member of the police in his world. History Personality Family *Kiriko Shifter - older sister *Shinnosuke Shifter - brother-in-law *Eiji Shifter - nephew *Chase Shifter - nephew *Reiko Yoriko - girlfriend, wife-to-be Forms *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the . Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Slowdown distortions through verbal command. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. In this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. - Signal Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dirt bike-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the turn sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets by hitting the Boost Igniter. The shots also arcs more sharply and move faster when the Boost Igniter is hit four times. - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The American-style bike-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the directions permitted sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to diffuse one shot from his Zenrin Shooter into a torrent of scattered shots when he hits the Boost Igniter once, with four times resulting in bigger scatter shots, though the blasts last shorter while doing so. - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The sports bike-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the stop sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Tomarle's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. When the Boost Ignitor is hit once, Mach's shots can cause whatever it hits to be suspended in midair, preventing flying enemies to run away. - Kikern= Mach Kikern *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The custom bike-based Signal Kikern Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the warning sign-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a flare that turns into a portal shaped like Kikern's logo when he hits the Boost Igniter which summons a bullet-shaped that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the opponent. Mach Kikern's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Mach jumps up and does a few somersaults before he extends a foot out to strike the target while an aura shaped like a Demon Beast surrounds him. - }} - Tire Exchanges= *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the fire-marked . In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot fireballs. If the Boost Igniter is hit four times, Mach can launch a fireball whose flames can stick like napalm onto the target. - Arabull= Mach Arabull *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The dump truck-based Shift Rumble Dump Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the dump truck-marked . In this mode, Mach is armed with the Rumble Smasher. Mach Arabull's Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Rumble Smasher attaches itself to Mach's right leg to enhance his kick's strike. }} - Deadheat Mach= - Default= Deadheat Mach *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Mach's motorcycle and sidecar-based form, which has the physical characteristics of both his and Drive's Rider Systems. Accessed through the Shift Dead Heat Car, this form bears the , as well as the across Mach's torso. This form debuts in episode 17. In this form, Mach has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. It also allows him to function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Mach's special ability in this form is being able to emulate Heart]s state by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree while western acoustic guitar music plays as accompaniment. Compared to Heart, Deadheat Mach's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Mach's Rider System if the DH Kourin's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Type Dead Heat Tire's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. Deadheat Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the , which resembles his original Kick Macher, but with a lot of red and blue energy as Mach spins until he comes in for the kick. The finisher becomes more enhanced when Deadheat Mach is in Berserk Mode. - Signal/Tire Exchanges= Deadheat Mach 1= |-| 2= *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. , designed to be an upgrade for Mach (and by extension Drive as well), combines aspects of both Riders. Because of this, Deadheat Mach can utilize both Signal Exchanges and Tire Exchanges, a feat that Drive cannot perform. Instead of changing permanently, the DH Kourin or Type Dead Heat Tire respectively is briefly replaced with the new Kourin Signal or Shift Tire before reverting back to normal after usage. It is shown that is possible to utilize a Signal/Tire Exchange while currently in the Dead Zone. By doing so, it is assumed to potentially boost Deadheat Mach's capabilities to a greater extent. Signal Exchanges: *'Tomarle' - Allows Deadheat Mach to stop targets by shooting them with his Zenrin Shooter. Tire Exchanges: *'Arabull (Rumble Dump)' - Deadheat Mach is equipped with the and is armed with the Rumble Smasher, allowing him to overpower foes with extra strength if needed. *'Moerl (Max Flare)' - Deadheat Mach is equipped with the , increasing his offensive capabilities. }} }} Equipment *Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device *Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used Weapons *Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon Notes *Gou's last name, Koudou, is in reference to Koume Koudou/DekaPink from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger